Weegee's Mansion Parody ch1
by Pokeoak
Summary: Luigi, loses his brother, just to find out that he wandered into a mansion with this creepy guy named E. Gadd owning it. He then figures out that his brother got abducted by ghosts and taken to a room in the mansion inaccessible to humans unless you have beaten many of ghosts and have gotten various keys. E. Gadd gives Luigi a gadget to help him on his journey. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This fanfic is about Luigi's Mansion. I did change a few of the ghost's names to make it more original and more my style. The layout of the mansion will still be the same. This story will not follow the original plot for Luigis Mansion, so be prepared to see some random stuff happening. By the way, this fanfic is a collab with another author named stuffwell359. **

Chapter 1

Luigi walks up to the mansion, his voice trembles and shivers in the darkness of the eerie forest. Every footstep he takes, he hears ghosts preparing to ambush him at any second. He enters through the front doors to the mansion. All of a sudden, this little old man startles him right out of his underwear. "Woah, dude put on your underwear geez." He said, a little grossed out. Luigi takes his underwear from the odd old is barely able to form a sentence as he says, "H-hello...who..are you?" Luigi asked the old geezer standing before him.

"Why, I'm professor , the best professor around...town." his eyes examine the new visitor, "I didn't really expect any visitors. I would've tidied up a bit." He said, a bit ashamed of himself.

"My brother wandered off somewhere, have you seen him?" Luigi asks, pulling out a photo of his older brother Mario.

takes the photo out of Luigi's cold hands, and says, "Oh yeah, I've seen this feller around here before. He's the guy in red right?" He asks with his head turning slightly.

"Yeah, where is he? Do you know?" Luigi asked nervously.

"The ghosts just took him all the way to the cellar, which is inaccessible to humans at the moment. The path is blocked by many different types of ghosts, and thousands of different types of keys are needed to open the door to the path." informs luigi.

Luigi felt full of anger. "Well?! How do I save him then, huh?!" Luigi shouts, his voice echoing throughout the foyer.

"Calm down...you don't need to get so worked up..I just got a little doodad right here that can help you suck those ghosts right up." said, his calming voice soothes Luigi's impenetrable anger. Luigi gladly takes the doodad from and inspects it.

"What the heck is this? A vacuum cleaner?" He asks, confused.

"No! That thing ain't no vacuum cleaner for sure, this thing right here is a poltergust 5,000,000,000. You'd better treat it with care or else it's going to suck you up like last night's dinner." warns Luigi. Luigi just stares at the man, scared to death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This chapter is mostly about Luigi trying out the poltergust 5,000,000,000, So be prepared to read about alot of fails! So I hope you enjoy it and stay tuned for more in the series.**

" I-i-i have to suck up all these ghosts!" Luigi says ,nervous for his future.

" yeah, you do sonny." says E. Gadd, eager to see Luigi pass his training regime. "Its the only way to get your old pal back, that red fellow."

" Well let's get training!" Luigi says, determined to find his brother.

" To first start our training, we gotta head back to me old shack." E. Gadd Proclaimed to Luigi, "that's where it's safe from ghosts." Luigi followed the old geezer back to the broken down shack, the smell of old wood entered Luigi's nostrils. "Please, come on in." gestured, offering Luigi to go inside the surprisingly warm shack.

As Luigi skipped into the high tech, bright little shack, it turned out to be a ghost hunting laboratory filled with white old computers and big machines that make loud screeching noises. The rust on the machines were unimaginable, Luigi had to wonder how long was staying here for. A circular platform lay in the middle of the shack, this brought Luigi down to the training room if necessary. "Hey, professor? When am I starting my training?" Luigi asks, his curiosity reaching an unusually high peak.

flips switch that creates a gaping hole where Luigi stands. "You start right….now." He says to the green plumber plummeting to the training room below.

Luigi lands on the hard cold floor right on his noggin so hard he almost forgot his name. As he yanks his head off of the granite floor, ghosts start popping up everywhere as screams "BEGIN!"

Luigi then starts fiddling around with his poltergust 5,000,000,000, trying to find a way to suck up these fiends. "DANG IT! How do I even use this stupid vacuum!" He screams at E. Gadd, asking for a little leeway.

"Try pressing the R button on the controller!" Yells to help Luigi.

"What controller! This poltergust didn't come with a controller or instructions!" Luigi proclaims.

"UGH…. fine, try the button just above the label" says disappointingly. Swooooosh, Luigi is flying around the room with the poltergust. The tail of each ghost is inside the vacuum while he is trying to tame them.

"Ah HA!" Luigi squeales, "I got em! piece of cake." He says as he puts his poltergust back, in a smooth motion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry I havent uploaded in a long time, Been pretty busy. Anyways I hope you enjoy his journey.**

**Chapter 3**

As Luigi walks into the Mansion, in the distance he hears, " Bye Luigi! Even though I probably won't see you again I wish you luck!" Screams

"Oh, you will see me again, WITH MY BRO MARIO! YEEEAAAHHH!" Luigi yells as he struts through the Mansion door.

"Yeahh… he thinks that but wait til he meets King Boo." whispers talking to himself.

Luigi bursts into the mansion, he's got his head held up high and his hands above his waist as he gloats "Ha! this is gonna be too easy. I bet not one ghost in here can even make me scream." as he says this a large light green hole appears on the carpet, a monster starts to rise from the hole. Him being a giant,slimy, see-through phantom creature, was actually pretty ghostly creature creeps up to him and whispers "Boo." right in Luigis ear drum.

"Ahhh!" Luigi shrieks while he sprints to the door, but the monster sees him trying to escape, and sends a green ball of gunk right at the door disabling Luigi from escaping.

Luigi lets out another "ahhh!" while he is panicking and running around the foyer, bumping into lamps and other million dollar objects. Money flew in the air as the vases and lamps shattered on the ground."money!" Luigi cries while he pulls out the poltergust to suck up all the cash.

"I dont even think I have to attack this guy. He might just kill himself." The monster says disappointingly, as he slowly goes back to the slimey green hole he arose from.

"Hey. where did he go?" Luigi wonders as he opens the pouch in his poltergust."a wad of cash, nice" he exclaims as he starts to fantasize. There Luigi is, swimming in piles of cash, yelling and screaming with joy. He has 2 girls by his side as he shows his fancy clothes to the world, everyone giving him compliments and glaring at him jealously. His fantasy soon ends by the sound of a key hitting the ground making a clicking noise.

"Woah, what a great fantasy that was, but what is this?" Luigi says as he picks up the shiny object. "oh, a key!, but where does it go? Luigi starts to wander off trying to find where the key fits.

"Aha!, it fits perfectly in this door. He shouts, proud of himself. The door (the biggest of all the doors in the foyer) slowly opens making a creaking noise.

He proclaims "Alright! lets find my brother!" as he skips happily through the door.

He walks through, glancing at the eerie paintings on the wall. Instantly he makes eye to eye contact with a orange ghost.

"Ahh!" he yelps as he pulls out his ghost vacuum. He fiddles around pressing random buttons and finally sucked up the phantom.

He howls "Yippee!" happily as he puts his poltergust back. His pocket then vibrates and plays a catchy tune. Luigi gets startled by the sound, but pulls out this little device called a gameboy horror.

"Hello Luigi, I am impressed with your ghost catching skills, you might even become a pro someday!" E. Gadd says, proud of Luigi.

"There aren't any competitions for ghost catching" Luigi snickers as he puts his gameboy back in his pouch.


End file.
